


What'd you say

by RobbieIsBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, It was time for someone to do this, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieIsBlue/pseuds/RobbieIsBlue
Summary: Ivy tries to make Harley say it again.





	What'd you say

Harley lets out a held breath when her back hits the closed door. Her arms are immediately pinned to said door, by the fiery red head she calls her lover. Green eyes are filled with amusement and passion and Harley shivers in anticipation.   
"What'd you say Harl?" Her voice is raspier than usual and it makes the blonde shiver again.   
"I didn't say nothing, Pammy," she tries to be teasing, but her voice is shaky. Ivy smiles, not a real smile, a mischievous smirk. She licks from Harley's collarbone to her ear and breathes in her ear, as the blonde holds back a moan. She can feel the dampness on her inner thighs.  
"You said nothing?" She teases. "To me it sounded like you said D-."  
A hand covers the red-heads mouth, and Harley looks down, blushing bright red.   
"Don't say it." The hand slowly uncovers Ivy's mouth and she smiles reassuringly.   
"I don't mind it," she says and peppers kisses down the pale throat of her lover. One hand keeps the blonde pinned to the door as the other slides down her stomach to undo her shorts. Harley gasps as the hand slowly starts to rub her through her underwear.   
"What'd you say?" Ivy tries again, pressing her hand harder against her. Harley groans, bucks her hips against the hand, and whimpers.  
"Nothing."   
"What'd you say, baby girl?" With her last words she slides two fingers inside her lover, and Harley moans, loudly, and grinds down on them.   
"Harder."  
"Not until you say it."  
The blonde whines and lets out a noise close to a sob as the fingers still inside of her.   
"Please, I need you."  
The red-head thrusts her fingers hard up into her, and she cries out. Ivy nibbles her ear, making Harley's whimpers louder.   
"Say it." Her voice is quiet, deep, dangerous.   
"Daddy."   
Satisfied, Ivy fucks her hard against the wall, until Harley moans it over and over again Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.


End file.
